


Regret

by ReinyDay



Series: Omega Alpha (Digimon Series) [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digital Monsters X-Evolution
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Cuddling, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Romance, Surprise Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinyDay/pseuds/ReinyDay
Summary: Following the vast amounts of light, the darkness returned and the Royal Knights remained unmoving.(Title might change)





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm opened to suggestions for different titles!

“Oh, Alphamon…”

“Omegam-!” The leader’s voice hitches in his throat and his fingers grip tighter at the sudden force filling him once more. Following the failed attempt of calling the other’s name, the black knight squirmed and moaned under his lover’s body, his arms winding under the white knight and palmed the broad back of his counterpart.

Another thrust of the pelvis brings their skin together once more, a louder sound emanating from Alphamon with sweat springing off his body onto the soft bedding. The hermit managed a weak look up to his partner, blue eyes temporarily meeting gold before another pull of the former’s hips leave him in ecstasy.

“Omegamon-!” This time Alphamon had managed the full name of his lover, but it was quickly muted by a gasp of breath and the instant connection of lips. His moans now rippled throughout the kiss as the movements and resulting pleasure did not stop.

Nearing the edge of his sanity, he found one of his arms sliding from Omegamon’s back. Slipping. And then in a moment’s notice, caught by his partner’s own hand and entangled into a senseless grip of each other, fitting into each other almost too perfectly. With this change in pressure, Alphamon regained a section of his brain from the consuming euphoric chemicals. Enough of a section to finally notice the groans and growls of the white knight matching his own.

Each groan grew louder and almost feral. _Primal_. And as much shame he already feels, admittedly the leader grew ever more aroused. Gradually, the pumps became more frequent and fierce; each plunge striking the hermit’s brain like bell. Almost as if the white knight was searching for something beyond the pleasure.

Their grip onto each other tightened as the pair could feel both themselves and their partner reaching the limit of restraint. With a final swing of hips, their mind blanked upon reaching the conclusion of the act.

* * *

The Lord of the Empty Seat curled his arms around the fusion’s head, observing the serenity in his love’s breathing. He gathered this was also the same in reverse, noticing the frequent point contact during nights usually involved the white knight leaning his head towards Alphamon’s chest. This was a subject the black knight had been meaning to bring up somewhere along their relationship- was it a sign that Omegamon still regrets _that_ battle?

Of course, the hermit knew better than to jump to conclusions. That line of thought was only speculative and very selfish-sounding. Nevertheless, the conversation will come up sooner or later. Like that human idiom- ‘do not count one’s eggs before they hatch’.

On that note, Alphamon felt a heat of shame and embarrassment befall upon him; a scrutinizing, but imaginary, glare set upon his back knowing what they had just done. Behind Alphamon sat a small cot in place for the recently adopted Digi-Egg, which encompassed all the innocence of a Digimon’s lifespan, was made to be within the same room as the couple’s act of coitus.

Initially, a pair of rules had been established when the egg came under the care of the two knights- a lengthy discussion Alphamon remembered. Of course, the basics applied where the egg would be under any circumstance, under the watch of someone. The circle of this position encompassed only three individuals; the pair themselves, or _Dukemon_. There was without a doubt many problems if the pair were the only ones caring for the egg, in which Omegamon enlisted the aid of their close friend, who was informed of the situation and could barely contain his excitement. This would mean while the other two are proven indisposed, the remaining would be charged with the responsibilities of caring for the egg.

And the other rule stated that the black and white couple would refrain from their random... _eccentricities_. Neither Royal Knights believed it an issue for those intimate moments were always random without provocation of the other. Alphamon believed he could count the number of times they’ve engaged in anything sexual throughout the year upon both hands. And the X-Antibody carrier can confirm that he had no regrets when factoring in their job titles. In every way, it was expected. But who knew the long silence and caring of an egg could drive Alphamon to unconsciously seek out… _excitement_ through their relationship.

So that particular evening, Alphamon had laid the egg to rest in the cot and awaited upon their bed with one of Seraphimon’s finest novels, glancing over the small lifeform now and then. As time ticked he felt an itch climb at the bottom of his throat and decided it was best to take a shower. Following that was the dilemma of which clothes to wear to bed, who Alphamon had yet to realize was the key factor his unconscious mind decided it was the time to tease the intimacy of their relationship.

Omegamon felt a wave of senses struck him the moment he entered the shared room, noting the slightly revealing pajamas the black knight had worn compared to his usual reserved appearances. There was also the rising steam from a recent wash that Omegamon was sure he could’ve gone intoxicate over, however his iron will remained firm. That was until he watched the black knight lay down in bed, bringing the hem of his shirt rising and unveiling too much skin for the fusion to restrain himself.

Many could guess what were the following set of events that now led to the present; Omegamon resting peacefully in the arms of his mate and Alphamon reeling in disgust with himself for committing adultery in the same room as the symbol of innocence. But even so… The Aloof Hermit could not say he was entirely regretting the night. Recounting their last intimate ventures, he noted the poor timing of it and the lack of pace their first night together had brought. A pace where the white knight would whisper sweet words into his ears and the other would return them through chaste kisses.

Tonight was a recreation of that time, the emotions of raising a child only amplifying their love for one another. And a few minutes ago, they had found the way to express it. The black knight could only wonder their life together with the child.

Alphamon smiled and blushed at the thought, but nonetheless smoothed his arms down his other half’s back. Weariness blurred the edge of his sight and the weight of his lids doubled before the leader lowered them in succumbing to the tranquility of the night.

… That was until a slight movement under his chin prompted him to lift his eyes and lean back. Wide blue eyes stared deeper into his own and forced the blush to return. Despite that, Alphamon wondered if his lips had betrayed him and left him monologuing. However, there was a blankness in Omegamon’s gaze that said he was focusing on a different matter.

“Is there something wrong?”

“... Do you hear something?” The fusion enquired, inciting a raised brow before the leader honed in on his senses.

_A light rustle that wasn’t within their bed_.

Immediately, the two released their embrace and moved accordingly; Alphamon flipping onto his back as his head flicked towards the opposite direction while Omegamon sat up and eyed the cot beside their bed. To their surprise, the wooden structure rocked by itself. Back and forth. Their gazes, which might’ve been considered glares when noting how strongly focused they were, fixated upon the rolling egg within the blankets.

The deafening sound of nothing more than a crack sent the couple into shock as their eyes refused to leave while their mouths dropped slightly ajar. And suddenly, light poured out the cot into the dimly lit accommodation before one last crack had signalled the beginning.

Following the vast amounts of light, the darkness returned and the Royal Knights remained unmoving.


End file.
